Tailgates, Rednecks, and Vreedles
Tailgates, Rednecks, and Vreedles is the 12th episode of RIchard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot "Come on, Maklar! I know you can do better work than that. You stopped Excambalir, I know you can stop Spidermonkey." Maklar had to stop to rest and breathe. "Excambalir isn't an Arachnachimp, and was much tougher." "Exactly, that's why you should be better at this, Jack!" Maklar gave Richard a strange look. "What?" "My name is Maklar, not Jack." "It's an expression. It's what us rednecks and country hicks say." Suddenly, Richard realized his mistake. "I REALLY shouldn't have just said that." "Redneck? Hick?" "Forget it for right now." "But-" "Drop it." Maklar dropped is Brontias Lutina. "Why did you want me to drop it?" "IT WAS AN EXPRESSION!" "So, why didn't you specify it was an expression?" "I shouldn't have to! You own the book on human speech habits, so why don't you read it?" "I don't understand it." "It's in plain English!" "Actually, I speak English, but I can only read Xamproilian." Richard transformed back, and made a huge facepalm. Suddenly, Richard and Maklar heard two people arguing. "I tell yah, Octagon, he is like Tennyson, he ain't gonna help us." "Quiet, Boid!" Two strange beings walked into the area. They were stopped by Magister Wopadoptar. "Hold it right there, Vreedle Brothers!" "Wopadoptar, you know these guys?" "Tennyson told me about them back when you recreated the Emrasapiens. These guys blew up the Plumbers' Academy in his dimension." "Technically, it was only part of it, and it's in our nature." "Just like a redneck. You guys did yell "Hey ya'll, watch this!" before doing it right?" "Yessiree." "I could learn to like these guys. So, what ARE you doing here?" Boid and Octagon took Richard, Maklar, and Wopadoptar to a giant catapult. "We need somethin big nough to move this to Camoflague Valley. You got a To'Kustar at your disposal?" "Yes. Yes I do!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Way Big. He picked up the catapult. "Let's get this over with." Maklar and Wopadoptar got in Maklar's vehicle, and the Vreedles followed in their van. At Camoflague Valley, Way Big sat the catapult down. Rhomboid jumped out and got onto the catapult. Octagon pulled the lever, and Rhomboid got shot out of the catapult, and hit Way Big in the face. "Uh, oh." "Get off....my face." Way Big picked Rhomboid off his face, and dropped him to the ground. He transformed back. "Thanks for gettin this here device to this valley." "Yeah, we couldn't start our plan to destroy Earth without ya." Richard, Maklar, and Wopadoptar were angry, and surprised. "WHAT?!" "Dadgumit, Boid! I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, then punched Rhomboid. "LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN VREEDLE BROTHERS THAT RATH ONCE CONSIDERED HE WAS GONNA LIKE! YOU ARE NOT GONNA DESTROY EARTH WITH THE CATAPULT RATH MOVED WHILE RATH WAS WAY BIG!" "On the contrary, Appoplexian, we will." "WILL NOT!" "Will too." "WILL NOT! AND RATH WILL MAKE SURE IT WILL NOT WORK!" Rath took an old deer stand, ripped it apart, and wrapped it around the Vreedle Brothers. He then transformed into Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk kicked the Vreedle Brothers onto the catapult. "Cock-a-doodle-doo." Kickin Hawk pushed the lever down, and the Vreedle Brothers were launched into outer space. "Lesson learned. Don't mess with redneck aliens." "You never explained redneck or hick to me." "Maklar, just stop talking about that. Forget it." Characters *Richard *Maklar *Magister Wopadoptar Villains *Octagon *Rhomboid Aliens Used *Spidermonkey *Way Big (first reappearance) *Kickin Hawk (first reappearance) *Rath Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes